mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Paper Mario
iQue Virtual Console |genre = Role-playing |modes = Single player |ratings = ESBR: Everyone |platform = Nintendo 64 Virtual Console |nxtgame = Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door }} Paper Mario is a role-playing game released in 2001 for the Nintendo 64. It was developed by Intelligent Systems and released February 5th in North America. Paper Mario is the second role-playing game in the Mario series and the first in the ''Paper Mario'' series. Its sequel, Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, was released in 2004 for the Nintendo GameCube. Overview Paper Mario introduces new concepts to the role-playing game genre, while holding elements from the Mario series. The basis of Paper Mario is that Bowser has stolen the Star Rod from Star Haven. Mario must retrieve all the Star Spirits and defeat the evil Koopa King. The characters of Paper Mario are two-dimensional, however, the world itself is three-dimensional. The world and characters exhibit paper-like qualities to them, however, use of these paper-like structures were not used until the sequel, Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. Mario is controlled for most of the game, while Peach is controlled between chapters. Peach communicates with Mario through Twink. As she learns things from her capture, she sends Twinkle to tell Mario of what she has learned, often leading to the next area of the game. Gameplay Outside of battle, Mario can interact with his environment, including speaking to non-player characters and searching through certain objects. There are also several platforming elements, where Mario may need to use a partner to assist him. Partners can assist him inside and outside of battle. For example, Goombario can describe locales and characters to Mario, while inside battle, he can use his tattle ability to give Mario a brief description of the enemy. Inside battle, the gameplay shifts to a turn-based battle, with Mario attacking first, followed by his partner and finally the enemies. Mario can use items that can inflict damage, increase stats or perform other useful qualities, such as Mushrooms restoring health. If the partner is hit by anything, then they will be unable to attack for a few turns. Intermissions In between chapters, gameplay shifts from Mario to Peach. As Peach, she often sneaks around the castle, which has been lifted into space, to learn and assist Mario in his quest to save her. Peach's gameplay differs from that of the rest of the game, including segments where she must cook a cake for a Fat Guy and look for hidden switches located around the castle. Reception Paper Mario was well-received by critics. Critics, such as IGN's Matt Casamassina, praised the game's accessibility, while others complained about "brain-dead easy" puzzles and bosses requiring "basic strategy at best". Eurogamer compared Paper Mario to the previous Mario role-playing game, Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, saying that "Paper Mario is a vastly superior game to SMRPG". RPGFan noted its similarities to Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars and questioned its name, due to the lack of insufficient gameplay features or aspects that justified the name. The game's visuals were also met with favorable opinions. IGN noted some of the paper-based visual effects, such as Mario folding into a bed to sleep, but complained about character zoom-ins, as it reveals "a pixelated mass of colors". Other reviewers claimed that the novel graphical style was initially confusing, but it was eventually welcomed with GameSpot stating that it was "extremely well done". Audio was generally praised, however, most reviewers and critics note the absence of voice acting and character-specific sound effects. Paper Mario was the top-selling game in Japan upon the first week of its release, selling 276,000 units. It was also the eighth best selling game from January to June 2001 in the US. Electronic Gaming Monthly placed it as one of the top 100 games of all time and Nintendo Power rated it as the 63rd best game made on a Nintendo system and the 13th greatest Nintendo 64 game of all time. Category:Paper Mario series Category:Nintendo 64 games Category:RPGs